Zombie Apocalypse
by Zednecer
Summary: Corre, tan rápido como puedas, pues puedes correr pero no esconderte, ya que tarde o temprano ellos te encontrarán. A Osomatsu-san. Una historia ambientada en un apocalipsis zombie. ¿Serán los sextillizos capaces de sobrevivir?
1. Welcome to the reality

**ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE**

Corre, tan rápido como puedas, pues puedes correr pero no esconderte, ya que tarde o temprano ellos te encontrarán.

* * *

Fanfic inspirado en un pequeño cómic de T助( _tsk03_).  
Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo no gano nada más que alivio en mis noches de insomnio con esto.

Advertencias: Alternative Universe (aquí aparte de lo que el título indica, los séxtuples no son hermanos), Ooc, Yaoi, posible Gore y lo que se presente en el camino. Si algo de esto no te gusta, te invito cordialmente a abandonar el Fanfic.

* * *

"De vuelta en el hospital", pensó cansado y aturdido Karamatsu Matsuno. No recordaba cómo llegó, aunque debió ocurrirle otro accidente en el trabajo, curioso, ya que siendo mesero uno no teme lastimarse demasiado, tal vez nada, pero no cuentan con su mala suerte.  
Desde pequeño siempre ha sufrido accidentes de todos los posibles sin percatarse de cómo lo logra, pero ya a sus 22 años de vida uno se acostumbra (malamente, he de agregar) a la situación.

Espera resignado a la llegada de alguna enfermera, la rígida cama de hospital le cansa la espalda y es incentivo suficiente para no desear dormir de nuevo, mientras se dedica a tratar de recordar cómo terminó aquí.  
Su trabajo es sencillo y no exige demasiado, sonrisas falsas dedicadas a los clientes, apuntar órdenes, ir y venir. Esperar que el chef de turno no ponga a las lindas meseras por encima de ti, y sobre todo, esperar que nada malo te pase nuevamente. El jefe te lo advirtió, entre risas, después del último desastre, pero tú tenías un buen presentimiento sobre el día de hoy.

Seguías repasando mentalmente; después de tu pequeño receso para el desayuno, llegaron unos clientes a la mar de extraños, uno vestido únicamente con un pantalón a rayas y acompañado de otro que parecía científico loco. Como eras el único disponible te adelantaste a atenderlos, sus órdenes fueron tan raras como su apariencia. Un omelette sin yemas y extra champiñones con champiñones por fuera, y una orden de pescado crudo con arroz. Después de preguntar sobre sus bebidas ambos dijeron que té, lo único normal, aparentemente.  
Al momento de llevar sus bebidas los veías tan ensimismados que te sentiste descortés al interrumpir aquel extraño silencio, pero cuando llevaste la comida no te esperabas verlos conversando sobre fórmulas y cosas extrañas, bueno, era de esperarse debido a su apariencia. Dejaste la comida y esperaste por más clientes. Tenías que trabajar duro por aquella chaqueta de cuero que viste el otro día. Esa definitivamente se veía de los 50's, Elvis Presley ¿quién? ¡Karamatsu Matsuno, señoras y señores!  
Sí, estaba tan emocionado que volvió a sonreír… hasta que recordó lo que pasó después, o algo así, sólo un gran ruido, una bruma blanca y un dolor tan agudo en la cabeza antes de obscuridad absoluta. Ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera supo qué pasó.  
Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó a la enfermera que había entrado a la habitación.

-Con su permiso, señor Matusno. Soy Akatsuka Osomatsu y estaré a su cuidado el turno de la tarde-noche. Lo que resta hasta las 9:00 pm.

La voz ligeramente suave se dejó oír en la habitación haciendo saltar al remitente, quien apenas se enteraba de su presencia física. Una enfermera… algo masculina, con un camisón tan corto como los de las películas porno, medias y risueños ojos rojos. La misma que soltó una risita discreta al ver su expresión.  
-¿Necesita algo? ¿Se siente mal?  
-N-no, no. –respondió Karamatsu al recuperarse de la sorpresa.  
-No ha comido nada desde que llegó y han pasado más de 6 horas desde entonces. Generalmente la comida se sirve a las 3 en punto para todos los pacientes, pero al estar usted inconsciente y luego de las intervenciones quirúrgicas… –dijo, observando como aquel joven, aparentemente de su misma edad, veía con sorpresa las vendas- la suya fue regresada. Pero tranquilo, el almuerzo no tarda en servirse, ya me encargaré yo de que le sea sustituido por algo más… fuerte. Si no me necesita, con su permiso.

Karamatsu únicamente pudo asentir al verla retirarse. Más de seis horas e intervenciones quirúrgicas… claro, después de que uno se rompe un hueso estos se vuelven mucho más frágiles, ocasionando que se rompan más fácilmente, pero no puede ni recordar qué ocasionó tal cosa. Se recostó nuevamente y sin darse cuenta volvió a dormir.

Despertó gracias a unos ligeros golpecitos en su hombro derecho.  
-Señor Matsuno, señor Matsuno. Su comida está aquí.  
Aún en la bruma del sueño distinguió la voz de la inusual enfermera.  
-Oh si, buenos días.  
-Tardes señor Matsuno, buenas tardes. –Río levemente mientras lo ayudaba a acomodarse son lastimar su brazo roto y el otro herido.  
-Tardes, bien. Umh… huele bien.  
La risa fresca de la enfermera se oyó con mayor intensidad mientras golpeaba su hombro. Inevitablemente se sintió algo incómodo por el exceso de confianza, pero decidió ignorarlo por el buen ambiente que se estaba formando.  
-Eso se debe a que no ha comido nada, señor Matsuno. Vamos, permítame ayudarle que para algo estoy aquí.  
Y así transcurrió la comida, la enfermera haciendo avioncitos con la cuchara de arroz y él, sonrojado, comiendo sin chistar gracias al hambre. A pesar de lo rara y confianzuda, esa enfermera era agradable, fea como un hombre, pero agradable.

De pronto la calma se vio interrumpida por un estallido y una multitud de personas corriendo, estuvo a punto de pararse a ver qué ocurría, cuando la enfermera se puso de pie, fue entonces que sintió un pellizco en la pierna antes de verla salir corriendo. Un mareo lo atacó cuando intentó moverse para seguirla y mientras la habitación giraba, quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Despertó con la boca seca y la extraña sensación de que durmió dos segundos cuando se sentía tan entumecido como si lo hubiera hecho por días.  
Se levantó sólo para saludar al suelo con su cara y maldecir por su falta de estabilidad en las piernas.  
Tenía un mal presentimiento, tal vez producto del excesivo silencio en el hospital o por su anormal debilidad. Así que como buen humano sin dos dedos de frente, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

La calma, ¡ja! La calma es poco para el abismal silencio y la sospechosa soledad de aquel hospital. Karamatsu tal vez no era listo, pero tampoco era tonto, además de que no era ni por asomo la primera vez que pisaba un hospital en su vida. Siempre había enfermeros caminando por los pasillos, doctores, visitantes o pacientes con rumbo fijo. Pero el paisaje que se le presentaba era tan inhóspito que era inevitable asustarse.  
Comenzó a caminar con las piernas temblorosas, dispuesto a irse y en el proceso averiguar lo que pasaba. Sus pies se dirigían a las escaleras, conocía bien el camino a estas, pero a unos 5 metros de llegar, un ruido le llamó la atención.  
Era como si alguien arrastrara un pesado costal de papas, oía el crujido y la exhalación, algo tan indescriptible que calaba en sus oídos. El golpeteo de algo similar a uñas se volvía más constante, produciendo una melodía enfermiza: golpe, golpe, rasguño, rasguño y luego el costal arrastrándose. Golpe, golpe, rasguño, rasguño, el costal arrastrándose y una exhalación profunda similar a un gruñido.  
Podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, y el sentimiento se vio acrecentado cuando la secuencia aumentó su velocidad y sonido, lo oía cada vez más cerca y a sus espaldas. El miedo se había adueñado de su cuerpo impidiéndolo voltear, moverse, hacer cualquier cosa, y la exhalación, el gruñido, se hacía más fuerte. Las uñas arañaban el piso con desesperación y el costal se arrastraba casi sin detenerse.  
La adrenalina lo mareaba, lo hacía sudar en expectación, hasta que todo se volvió tan nítido como aquella mano sobre su pantorrilla.  
Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta al mismo tiempo que conseguía hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo. Lo que vio casi lo hizo arrepentirse de voltear.  
Un hombre de mediana edad lo sujetaba fuertemente con su mano putrefacta, la mandíbula desencajada y poseyendo sólo el torso. Sintió que podría mojar los pantalones en ese momento, especialmente cuando lo vio acercar su cabeza dispuesto a morder.  
Tan rápido como las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos un atril para suero se encajó en la cabeza de aquel hombre y la mano lo soltó junto con sus fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.  
Llorando, miró a su salvador. La enfermera fea que lo atendía estaba parada frente a él con su pulcro uniforme y una expresión seria. Le sonrío, ofreciéndose a levantarlo y él sólo pudo llorar con más ganas.  
¿Qué coño estaba pasando?

* * *

En fin, este sólo es el primer capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos hasta la próxima. :D


	2. Buscando una salida y OMG! ¡Es un chico!

Fanfic inspirado en un pequeño cómic de T助( _tsk03_).  
Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo no gano nada más que alivio en mis noches de insomnio con esto.

Advertencias: Alternative Universe (aquí aparte de lo que el título indica, los séxtuples no son hermanos), Ooc, Yaoi, posible Gore, lenguaje explícito y lo que se presente en el camino. Si algo de esto no te gusta, te invito cordialmente a abandonar el Fanfic.

.

.

.

No es que siguiera siendo un bebé llorón, pero debe admitir que le tomó más de 5 minutos contener la ansiedad y las lágrimas.  
La enfermera amablemente lo ayudó a reprimir su llanto y (con una fuerza no prevista) lo levantó del suelo para que caminara.  
-Vamos señor Karamatsu, no debemos quedarnos en un punto fijo, el hospital está repleto de ellos.  
Él sabía que eso era cierto sin necesidad de cuestionarle. Su cabeza era una maraña, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero sólo pudo limitarse a intentar caminar y no ser un estorbo, no podía darse el lujo de detenerse a conversar con ella sobre esa situación y menos en un hospital lleno de monstruos.

Juntos, y siendo lo más silenciosos que podían, bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la primera planta, la cual posiblemente se encontraba repleta de zombies, Karamatsu quería correr directo a la planta baja o, en el peor de los casos, volver sobre sus pasos y encerrarse en la habitación. Cómo si Osomatsu supiera qué pasaba en su cabeza lo tomó de las manos y se acercó a él, quizás demasiado cerca.

-Oye Karamatsu, sé que debes tener miedo, yo también lo tengo y mucho, pero debemos ver si aún hay más sobrevivientes. El mundo fuera de estás paredes estará completamente infectado y entre más seamos, mejor.

Que lo llamara por su nombre a secas lo dejo un tanto desconcertado, sin embargo, sólo ese argumento bastó para que se pusieran en marcha. La idea de ir en grupo lo reconfortaba, ciertamente así serían más para defenderse.

A pesar de su buena fe, todo estaba sumergido en una calma espectral, su acompañante observaba por las ventanas al interior de las habitaciones pero no parecía haber nada dentro de ellas, era muy inquietante.

-¿Y si los doctores dieron aviso y todos huyeron? –preguntó.

-Es una posibilidad, aunque me resulta difícil de creer que lo hicieran sólo en la primera planta y no en el resto del hospital.

-Pero esto se encuentra desierto ¿no?

Osomatsu se limitó a darle una mirada extraña y siguió caminando. –La verdad es que sí es bastante sospechoso… te mentiría si dijera que es un hospital normal, de hecho es tan raro que yo…

El corte repentino lo lleno de curiosidad, aumentada claramente por la falta de palabras después de una frase tan extraña.

-¿Que tú… qué?

-Que yo… que yo, bueno, que yo por eso estoy aquí ¿vale? –respondió molesto.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio entre ambos, ayudando al aumento de ansiedad con cada paso que daban. Karamatsu se dedicó a vagar en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo estarían sus padres? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Todo Japón estaría infectado? ¿El mundo?... ¿Su muerte inminente?  
De pronto chocó con un cuerpo duro, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-Shh –lo calló Osomatsu. Y justo cuando iba a preguntar que qué estaba pasando, lo escuchó.  
Era un ruido como si alguien hurgara entre objetos metálicos.

Se mandaron una mirada cómplice y avanzaron con cautela. Nuevamente la enfermera se detuvo, esta vez frenó a tiempo, observando su figura analizando la situación. Inevitablemente él también lo hizo. Si bien el piso de arriba era un caos y había un montón de objetos que podían utilizar para defenderse, éste se encontraba tan impoluto como siempre, por ende, no contaban con protección alguna, salvo claro la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Él estaba herido y no podría usar su brazo, así que sólo tenían a una persona útil pero desarmada ¡Vaya mierda!

-¿Qu-qué vamos a hacer? –susurró.

-Es obvio. Bueno –canturreó Osomatsu. –Me hubiese gustado que la magia y el disfraz durarán un poco más, pero no todo en esta vida es posible. –Y sin ninguna ceremonia o preparación, vio como la que llevaba considerando todo el tiempo como una mujer fea, se inclinaba con la pompa al aire, se bajaba las lustrosas medias (con bragas incluidas), y jalaba algo raro de su ano.  
Anonadado, observo como iba retirando el mango de lo que sea que se había metido, atrayendo consigo un objeto rectangular y lustroso. Pujaba levemente para ayudarse, mientras que él seguía ahí sin saber qué coño estaba pasando. Tan absorto estaba en esa escena que no notó el sexo de esa persona hasta que el arma estuvo fuera.  
Si su escaso conocimiento del mundo no fallaba, y sus noches de porno sirvieron para algo, esa enfermera frente a él eran un chico… ¡Un chico, maldita sea! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?  
Estaba tan sorprendido observando las obvias características que lo señalaban como un varón, que no podía respirar. Era un chico, un chico que acababa de sacar una puta pistola de su puto ano.  
Alguien mátelo por favor, se siente demasiado estúpido.

-Bien, vámonos. –Su trance fue roto por el culpable del mismo, con su traje de enfermera en su lugar y pistola en mano.  
Pistola en mano.  
Pistola en mano.  
Pistola en mano. ¡Joder!

Estaba en shock. Pero siguió avanzando, pese a todo no quería morir, aunque eso significara seguir ciegamente a un pervertido.  
No podía dejar de mirar fijamente a Osomatsu, su cabeza era una colmena de preguntas, aunque claro, es que él es idiota, si le dio su nombre y todo, y ese es un nombre masculino. Quería llorar.  
El fuerte ruido de un tubo cayendo lo ayudó a poner sus pies en la tierra. Estaba con un pervertido en un hospital lleno de muertos vivientes, no podía dejarse llevar por sus divagaciones.  
Se dirigieron a la fuente y encontraron no a uno, sino a cinco zombies chocándose contra distintos objetos que parecían formar una débil barricada en la puerta, la que parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Cruzó una mirada con Osomatsu, y con un leve asentimiento, salieron corriendo rumbo a las escaleras.  
Lo más probable es que si no había nadie en las habitaciones fuera porque efectivamente el piso estaba vacío, salvo claro, por los infectados con ansias de carne fresca.  
Corrieron a todo lo que daban sus piernas, bajando las escaleras de tres en tres y se encontraron con la pesadilla encarnada. Toda la planta baja estaba repleta de zombies; de zombies vagando, de zombies chocando, y lo más aterrador, de zombies comiendo.  
La bilis le trepó por el esófago clamando por liberación, pero se contuvo. A su lado, aquel hombre pervertido que lo había salvado se encontraba petrificado. El sonido del metal estrellándose contra el piso se escuchó claramente en el piso de arriba. Estaba rodeados.

-Tenemos que salir, tenemos que salir, tenemos que salir, tenemos que salir.

Osomatsu repetía eso como un mantra, parecía en estado de shock, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y fijos en la nada.  
No pudo evitar darle un pequeño golpe con su yeso, recibiendo una mirada alarmada.

-Tenemos que salir. Lo haremos.

Osomatsu sonrió, así es, tenían que salir de ahí. Miró al frente y observo la situación. Las salidas estaban bloqueadas, había al menos 50 zombies en ese sitio y otros cinco bajando las escaleras. Podían intentar correr, con su arma podían deshacerse de algunos… pero sería un suicido detenerse a disparar. Siguió viendo el perímetro. En la puerta de la entrada principal había 8 de ellos bloqueando la puerta, parecía ser que todos están amontonados en este living. _Podemos intentar ir por la entrada de urgencias cuya calle es menos transitada, seguramente en la acera de enfrente de esta puerta haya una gran horda de zombies, que si por azares de la vida conseguimos salir por aquí, ellos nos matarán.  
Pero di lo intentamos por la otra vía… nada nos asegura que el tramo a urgencias sea seguro…_

Karamatus observaba a su acompañante con desesperación, podía escuchar a aquellas bestias a sus espaldas. De pronto, Osomatsu tomó su mano y le entregó su arma, estaba tan sorprendido que no recordó dónde había sido guardada antes.  
El chico en traje de enfermera bajo los escalones que les restaban y con una última mirada que decía todo, corrió por el pasillo al lado de la escalera. Sin miramiento alguno lo siguió a toda velocidad.

Aquel pasillo se encontraba vacío, si acaso en los cruces veían a esos muertos en vida observarlos. Siguieron recto hasta llegar a una sala un poco más pequeña, con unas sillas a los costados y la clara entrada para ambulancias al lado de una puerta. Volteó hacia atrás, quizá ese lugar estuviera deshabitado, pero el pasillo era llenado por los entes que atrajeron en la búsqueda de una salida. Osomatsu lo tomó del brazo, aparentemente ya había notado que no estaban solos, y lo llevó a la puerta.  
Por un vago momento se planteó la posibilidad de que estuviera cerrada y de que ese sería su final. Pero el mundo no era tan cruel a veces y lograron llevar a cabo la misión con éxito.  
Habían salido del hospital rumbo a una ciudad repleta de ellos.


	3. Vagando en territorio enemigo

Fanfic inspirado en un pequeño cómic de T助( _tsk03_).  
Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo no gano nada más que alivio en mis noches de insomnio con esto.

Advertencias: Alternative Universe (aquí aparte de lo que el título indica, los séxtuples no son hermanos), Ooc, Yaoi, posible Gore, lenguaje explícito y lo que se presente en el camino. Si algo de esto no te gusta, te invito cordialmente a abandonar el Fanfic.

.

.

.

¿Ahora qué? Esa es la cuestión.  
Habían salido de un hospital repleto de zombies a una ciudad inundada de ellos. ¿Cómo sobrevivirían?

Osomatsu y él seguían tomados de las manos, las notaba temblar, era obvio que no sólo él se preguntaba eso. Ambos estaban aterrados, pero no podían quedarse quietos, así que siguieron avanzando.

Correr sin zapatos resultaba doloroso, estaba anocheciendo y el suelo estaba tibio, pero la catástrofe había esparcido una lluvia de vidrios por esquivar.  
Si el espectáculo en el hospital resultaba grotesco, las calles presentaban algo peor.  
Carros estrellados, con personas que inútilmente intentaron escapar de otra manera, ahora siendo devoradas a los pies de sus vehículos. Cadáveres adornando las aceras, algunos de ellos a medio comer, otros sin más heridas que las ocasionadas por aquellos que en su desesperación, no se detuvieron a ayudar a un caído o no evitaron pasarle por encima. Las vitrinas de las tiendas, opacas de sangre, impedían ver los modelos portados por los maniquíes, había bolsas destripadas, zapatos por aquí y por allá, algunos incluso contenían pies dentro de ellos.  
Todo era tan surrealista, que la idea de que era sólo una pesadilla, latía con fuerza en su cabeza.

En medio de su recorrido pasaron por las puertas del restaurante en el que trabajaba, aquel que le brindo tantas experiencias, ahora se encontraba destartalado, con ventanas rotas, la puerta a punto de caerse y con cuerpos mutilados adornando la entrada. Era bizarro imaginar que el propósito de aquella construcción seguía latente, que en estos momentos había seres celebrando un banquete, comiendo y disfrutando de su sangriento festín.  
Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no quería pensar más, no quería ver ni escuchar. Sólo quería salir de tan horrida alucinación.

-Ese… ¿ese era el lugar en el que trabajabas?

-Sí. –Musitó sin más.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes por qué, tú pasaste por lo mismo que yo.

-Bueno yo… la verdad es que yo no trabaja ahí como tal. Bueno, sí pero no. Ese no es mi trabajo real.

-¿Qué? –Estupefacto lo miró. Así que no trabajaba ahí. -¿Entonces que rayos hací…

Antes de concluir su pregunta, y justo después de girar en una esquina, se vieron bloqueados por una pared de muertos vivientes que voltearon en su dirección al instante.  
Demonios, se habían metido en la boca del lobo.

-Corre –dijo firmemente Osomatsu, y ambos se fueron en dirección contraria.

Tal vez suene fácil, al menos así lo pintan en las películas, como si correr un maratón sin detenerse fuera sencillo, sumándole al hecho de llevar un par de horas haciéndolo. Sentía sus piernas pulverizadas, no tenía más energía y en cualquier momento podría vomitar lo poco que había comido ese día, sin embargo tenían que seguir. Su compañero no lucía mejor que él, se veía algo verde y sus mejillas estaban tan enrojecidas que no podía ser algo normal.

-Deberíamos descansar, luces fatal. –Exhaló un preocupado Karamatsu.

-¿Bromeas? Si nos detenemos vamos a morir.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero si seguimos de esta manera moriremos de todas formas.

El bufido a su lado sonó demasiado fuerte y molesto como para arrancarle una sonrisa, sabía que tenía razón, si seguían de esta manera no podrían hacer nada cuando el peligro estuviera cerca.  
Comenzaron a caminar a un ritmo lento, ahora estaban en un vecindario lleno de casas, a unas cuadras del centro de la ciudad, no había un lugar donde conseguir comida y si lo hubiera, pasaría como en la ficción, posiblemente estuviera lleno de zombies dispuestos a consumirlos a ellos, aunque tenían un arma, con sus energías, no les serviría ni para tomar un par de onigiris de los refrigeradores y salir ilesos.

Sin embargo, tal vez arriesgarse así sería una mejor forma de morir en lugar de quedarse sin fuerzas a mitad de la noche, y es que la caída del sol era preocupante, a juzgar por el cielo debían ser las 6 de la tarde, pues parecía a punto de anochecer y sin poder ver nada no tienen muchas esperanzas de vida.

-Osomatsu, hay que apresurarnos, ya está obscureciendo.

-Sí, tenemos que encontrar un lugar en dónde pasar la noche.

El camino siguió, no sabíamos dónde coño podríamos estar a salvo. La mayoría de las casas se encontraban abiertas, nada nos garantizaba encontrar alguna vacía o con al menos un zombie al que matar y que nos dejara dormir en paz.  
La ansiedad volvía a mí ¿qué podíamos hacer?

Un bote de basura estrellándose contra el suelo nos hizo girarnos. No era nada.

-Tal vez era un gato. –rio nerviosamente Osomatsu.

Otro sonido fuerte a un costado nos alertó nuevamente.

-Vámonos. –gruñí.

Y comenzamos a correr.  
No podíamos ver qué nos perseguía, pero estábamos seguros, alguien o algo estaba tras nosotros.

La adrenalina nos regresó las energías, corríamos tan rápido como podíamos pero eso nos estaba alcanzando. Pude ver las lágrimas del chico a mi lado brotar de desesperación.  
El distintivo sonido de pasos estaba demasiado cerca de nosotros, la luz del día se despedía, dándole ventaja a aquel ser. No queríamos morir, joder que no.  
De un momento a otro yo también estaba llorando.  
Un grupo de al menos 20 zombies apareció a final de la calle. Dimos vuelta en la primer esquina que vimos y ahora no sólo nos seguía uno.  
Cuesta arriba era más difícil seguir nuestro ritmo auto impuesto, pero ya no había más salida. La mano de Osomatsu apretaba la mía con tanta fuerza que dolía, pero no planeaba soltarla, no cuando era lo único que me alentaba a no detenerme.

El sonido baboso de una mandíbula abriéndose me hizo voltear hacia atrás.  
E-eso, eso era un zombie, pero no uno común. Nos había alcanzado.  
Chillé y mis zancadas se volvieron más rápidas, Osomatsu gimió de terror. No sabíamos que algo así era posible, que una bestia con tales capacidades existía. Mientras nosotros avanzábamos desesperados, eso, a cuatro patas, nos alcanzaba casi galopando.

Osomatsu intentó disparar, pero la bala no golpeo el cuerpo en movimiento, sin embargo la bestia gritó embravecida y se hizo más veloz. Disparó nuevamente, no una, ni dos, sino tres veces con el mismo resultado.  
Soltaba hipidos de impotencia en medio de su llanto, la verdad estaba escrita, era nuestro final.

Fue entonces cuando un milagro se plantó ante nuestros ojos. Una casa con una luz en la planta alta. Jalé a Osomatsu conmigo, rumbo a ella. Sus ojos rojos desconcertados se iluminaron junto con los míos, no todo estaba perdido.  
Corrimos con la motivación renovada.

Llegamos y fue él quien saltó parándose en la barda.

-Dame la mano –bramó. Fue aquí cuando agradecí que fuera un chico, logró levantarme antes de que ese zombie mordiera mi pie.

A pesar de caer juntos sobre el suelo desde aquella barda de casi dos metros, no nos ocurrió nada, o posiblemente la adrenalina no nos hizo sentirlo.  
Nos miramos emocionados, por un momento creí que no podría hacerlo, pero me levantó y ahora estábamos salvados.

Corrimos a la puerta de entrada, ese espécimen se estaba dando topes en los barrotes buscando tirarlos. Fue cuando nos miramos nuevamente y sin más dilación, le dio el tiro de gracia en la cabeza, matándolo, por fin, al instante.

-Lo hicimos, lo hicimos ¡sí! –rugió Osomatsu, su felicidad era palpable. –Y aparte conseguimos entrar a una casa, vamos, tenemos que pedir ayuda.

Reí. –Bueno, sé a qué te refieres, pero ¿crees que sea seguro?

-Si no lo es, al menos aquí ya podremos defendernos un poco mejor.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre lo detuve.

-Espera, si eso suena podría atraer a un montón de zombies ¿qué no has visto las películas?

-Vamos Karamatsu, eso sólo pasa en la ficción –lo miré de mala manera, queriendo transmitirle el: "¿qué no ves la situación en la que estamos?". Afortunadamente entendió. –Ay, ya vale. Veamos si la puerta trasera está abierta.

Rodeamos la casa, el muro que la separaba de la de los vecinos era de concreto, sin duda fuimos muy afortunados en encontrar este lugar. Y la suerte no podía ser tan estúpidamente buena, de no ser porque incluso la puerta trasera sí estaba abierta.  
Osomatsu silbó en aprobación.  
La casa era preciosa, con su estilo occidental y los muebles lujosos. Cerré con pestillo, sólo por si las dudas. Y nos dedicamos a explorar.  
El chico con traje de enfermera corrió a la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando comida en el proceso.

-Podría llorar de felicidad ahora mismo –balbuceó con la boca llena.

-O-oye, no tomes nada que no es tuyo, primero hay que hablar con los dueños.

Me ignoró completamente. Así que yo seguí observando cuanto podía en medio de la tenue luz. Se escuchó un ruido arriba.  
Intercambiando una mirada, como tantas veces ya lo hemos hecho, subimos la escalera con pistola en mano.  
La planta alta estaba igualmente sumergida en obscuridad, salvo por una luz blanquecina que se escurría de la puerta al fondo.

Caminamos sigilosamente, la sangre golpeaba en mis oídos, tomó el pomo de la puerta y…

-¡Boom! Toma eso hijo de puta.

Sólo era un chico riendo a carcajadas y golpeteando el suelo con sus pies en señal de victoria.  
Fue ahí cuando se giró hacia la puerta.


	4. Player number 3

Fanfic inspirado en un pequeño cómic de T助( _tsk03_).  
Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo no gano nada más que alivio en mis noches de insomnio con esto.

Advertencias: Alternative Universe (aquí aparte de lo que el título indica, los séxtuples no son hermanos), Ooc, Yaoi, posible Gore, lenguaje explícito y lo que se presente en el camino. Si algo de esto no te gusta, te invito cordialmente a abandonar el Fanfic.

.

.

.

Nos vio, lo vimos, nos vio, y fue ahí cuando gritó. O lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Osomatsu corrió a cubrirle la boca.

-Shh shh shh shh shh… calladito te vez más bonito.

Bien, admito que hasta yo pensé que la mordida que le dio ese niño se la merecía, pero no podía dejar que esto se saliera de control.

-Hey, hey stop. Calma, no somos ladrones ni nada, sólo estábamos buscando un refugio, no te haremos nada, I promise you.

Levanté mis manos en signo de paz, reforzando mis palabras, mientras Osomatsu lo soltaba y se retorcía en el piso.

-Di lo que quieras, yo igual llamaré a la policía.

-Oh hazlo mocoso –dijo Osomatsu terminando de lamentarse. –pero si acaso eres un poco consciente de la mierda que está pasando afuera, sabrás que no te van a contestar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando afuera? –preguntó completamente extrañado, mi compañero y yo nos sentimos francamente anonadados ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta?

-Verán, hoy no fui a clase porque me encontraba enfermos, así que me he pasado todo el día jugando. Hablando de eso… joder que tarde es, mamá debe estar cabreadísima conmigo porque la ignoré para ir a comer –sumergido en sus divagaciones, parecía no estar al tanto de que su madre no estaba en casa.

-¿A-así que no estás sólo? –pregunté.

-¿Qué dices? Si mi madre fue a hacer la compra al medio día, de seguro que debe estar en la cocina o viendo el programa ese que le gusta ver… Por cierto ¿cómo entraron?

Intercambiamos una mirada.

-Por la puerta de la cocina, Karamatsu y yo vimos la puerta abierta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y mamá los dejó? –su semblante cambió por completo. –No lo creo, ella no es así, ¡seguramente ustedes le hicieron algo!

Fue tan rápida su salida que a duras penas pudimos reaccionar, el chico se encontraba abriendo y prendiendo todas las luces mientras llamaba a su madre. La cual no se encontraba ni en la planta alta y aparentemente tampoco lo hacía en la planta baja.  
Osomatsu se encargó de apagar nuevamente las luces mientras yo corría a alcanzar al chico en el piso de abajo.

-¡¿Qué le hicieron?! ¡¿Dónde está mi madre?!

-Cálmate, no grites.

-¡No marica de mierda! ¡No me callaré hasta que me respondas!

-O-oye, de v-verdad. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

-¡Vete a la mierda tú y el otro ma-

Sus bramidos se vieron detenidos por el puño de Osomatsu, quien, rojo de la ira, sólo así pudo callarlo. Se encontraba harto de todo el griterío de ese mocoso estúpido.

-A ver tú energúmeno de mierda, ni él ni yo sabemos dónde coño está tu madre. No es nuestra culpa que tú, puñetero otaku, no te hayas dado cuenta de que tu madre no regresó nunca porque el maldito mundo se fue a la puta y ya nada será como antes. Así que más vale que relajes tu asqueroso ano, nos escuches y actúes con un poco de cerebro ¿entendiste?

Aquel discurso dejó a sus oyentes anonadados, nadie se esperaba que aquel tipo en traje de enfermera soltará algo como eso.

-E-entiendo.

-Bien, primero ¿cómo te llamas?

-Eh… Osomatsu, no creo que sea buena idea hablarle en ese tono…

-Hum, no impota. Me llamo Yamamoto Choromatsu. –Respondió con todo el asco que una persona podía utilizar.

-Bien Yamamoto-kun. Mi nombre es Matsuno Karamatsu.

-Ah sí, y mi nombre es Sakurai Osomatsu.

-Así que el enyesado es el señor Matsuno y el travesti ese es Sakurai.

-O-oye –gruñó con un puchero –respétame a mí también, después de todo soy un adulto.

-Sí, lo que digas, señor trasvesti.

Observando la situación y la aparente molestia entre el travesti y el niño otaku, Karamatsu decidió intervenir, no podía dejar que la situación empeorara y existiera tensión entre ahora aliados.

-A-así que no sabes qué está pasando. –Interrumpió la pequeña discusión que se había formado entre esos dos.

-No. –Respondió simplemente el chico de verde. –Si fueras tan amable de decirme lo que sucede te lo agradecería mucho.

Suspiró, a pesar de haber visto y sentido en carne propia el horror de lo que era este nuevo mundo, le costaba demasiado ponerlo en palabras. Peor aún, tener que explicárselo a un niño. Decirle que ya no podían salir sin temor a la calle, que ya no había humanos sino bestias (algunas peores que otras), que ya no iría a la escuela, que posiblemente sus amigos estuvieran muertos, al igual que sus padres… Mierda, no quería tener que decirle eso. Sin embargo él se metió en ese aprieto.

-Sucede que estamos viviendo un apocalipsis zombie, sí, cómo en las películas, o al menos eso parece. Karamatsu y yo venimos de un hospital al este de Shibuya, como podrás notar, así que podemos asegurarte que todo en el exterior está perdido.

Bien, Osomatsu no era del tipo que se iba con sutilezas. Volteó a ver a su nuevo compañero. Los miraba pasmados, algo atontado gracias al informe de la situación, pero vamos, cualquier persona se asombraría con tal noticia surrealista.

-¿Quieres decir que todo Japón está perdido?

-Yo diría más bien el mundo. –Comentó Osomatsu rascándose la nariz, pareció darse cuenta de que la había cagado.

Choromatsu salió corriendo en busca del teléfono. Marcó apresuradamente, y al ver que no contestaba nadie volvió a hacerlo. Lo repitió varias veces, con la preocupación y el dolor adueñándose de sus expresiones.  
Dieron un paso para detenerlo, pero como si lo presintiera, arrojó el aparato contra el suelo.

-No me contestan. –Fue lo único que dijo. Y subió parsimoniosamente rumbo a su habitación. –Si me necesitan, iré a terminar la partida.

El silencio sepulcral que dejó su partida era absurdamente incómodo.

-Venga Kara, deberíamos comer algo.

-¿Crees que esté bien?

-Si bueno, lo dudo. Pero su luto no debe impedirnos recobrar fuerzas.

-Sí… le prepararé algo para comer a él también.

-Oh Kara, eres tan amoroso –dijo con mimo y un gran deje de burla –no cabe duda que serías una buena esposa.

Si las miradas mataran, Osomatsu en ese momento se encontraría varios metros bajo tierra.

-Calla, que yo no soy el que está vestido de enfermera.

-Eres tan cruel. –Fingió llorar.

* * *

La cena improvisada de Karamatsu fue un éxito, al menos entre los dos adultos ahí presentes. Después de todo, el entrenamiento que le dieron en el restaurante había servido de algo. Él era un buen cocinero.

Surgió entre ambos una charla despreocupada que contrastaba mucho con la situación. Hablaron un poco de gustos, de puntos de vista sobre ciertas situaciones, el trabajo de Karamatsu y de cómo llegaron a este momento.

-Por cierto, tú aún no me has dicho que hacías en el hospital disfrazado de enfermera y con un arma en el culo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy un hombre misterioso.

Soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que no dudo que media comunidad zombie lo hubiese escuchado.

-Misterioso, sí como no.

-En serio –hizo un mohín. –lo que pasa es que aún no has conocido mis capacidades.

-Créeme que no quiero conocerlas. –Ahora fue el turno de reír de Osomatsu.

-Las harás, las harás. Ja ja bueno, eso era parte de mi trabajo.

Aquella afirmación lo dejó como al principio, sin idea alguna de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Cómo que parte de tu trabajo?

-Pues sí… ya sabes… yo tenía que investigar algunas cosillas de aquel lugar.

-…

-No me mires así, Karamatsu. Está bien –dijo a regañadientes –yo trabajo para una agencia de investigación… privada. Un cliente nos pidió que averiguáramos que se traían en manos los altos mandos de aquel lugar. Pero lamentablemente no pude terminar de averiguarlo.  
Se suponía que la próxima semana me iban a mandar al Área Norte, donde estaba el nido de ratas haciendo sus experimentos… ¡Ah! Qué triste puede ser la vida. –Al terminar de decirlo se recostó despreocupado.

-¿Experimentos? –preguntó extrañado.

-Supongo que si el mundo se fue a la mierda da igual si sigo o no con el voto de confianza. –Se volvió a sentar con semblante serio. –Teníamos información de que en el hospital Norte se llevaban a cabo ciertos experimentos con humanos. No sabemos qué buscaban, sin embargo aquella persona que nos pidió a mí y al jefe investigar, dijo que estaban buscando la manera de crear una nueva enfermedad viral, algo tan destructivo que desencadenaría en una crisis global. Como la peste negra pero peor.

Lo que acababa de decirme me descoloco por completo. -¿Por qué querrían hacer eso? -Ni siquiera fui consciente de que formulé mi pregunta en voz alta hasta que me contestó.

-Realmente no lo sé –respondió recostándose nuevamente –imagino que por dinero y poder, o algo así.

La conversación se dio por terminada y ninguno volvió a decir palabra. Era un tema para pensar. ¿Por qué alguien haría una cosa como esa?

* * *

La noche siguió avanzando, y con tremendo cansancio sobre nuestros cuerpos, era hora de ir a dormir.  
Subieron con los pies arrastrando, les dolían después de todo lo que les había tocado correr. Estaban exhaustos, sucios y pensativos. Demasiados acontecimientos para una vida.  
Karamatsu subía con un plato en manos, no podían dejar a Choromatsu sin cenar.

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y él se encontraba enfrascado en el ordenador. Era una suerte que el sistema eléctrico siguiera intacto.  
Se dieron una mirada preocupada, el chico parecía sumergido en internet leyendo varias páginas a la vez.

-Encárgate de él –dijo Osomatsu –yo iré a ver si queda agua suficiente para ducharme.

Sin más que decir se fue rumbo al baño.

-Hola Choromatsu-kun. Pensamos que estarías hambriento. Aquí tienes la cena.

-Hum.

-¿Qué haces?

-Investigo.

-Ah vale… yo….

-¿Apagaron todas las luces de la planta baja?

-¿Eh? Yes, of course.

-Bien… en la habitación de enfrente encontraran ropa de mi padre, tal vez no sea mucho pero peor es nada.

Este extraño ambiente le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta, el chico no despegaba los ojos del ordenador mientras seguía dando órdenes de que aprovecharan el agua, usaran ropa cómoda, reunieran provisiones y otras cosas más.  
Él en cambio se dirigió a la habitación señalada, de esa manera podría darle un cambio de ropa al pervertido ese de Osomatsu cuando saliera de ducharse. Estaba en ello cuando toda la casa se sumió en obscuridad.  
Escuchó un gritito desde el baño y otro proveniente de la habitación de enfrente, salió corriendo al mismo tiempo que los otros, encontrándose en el pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Osomatsu.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. –Contestó el menor. –El suministro de energía ha colapsado.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Eso es obvio. Bloqueemos las entradas, ya no estamos a salvo en mi casa.

Ni lentos ni perezosos fueron a la planta baja, corrieron cumpliendo las órdenes de Choromatsu, bloqueando las puertas con los muebles, cubriendo las ventanas y así hasta que terminaron sentados en la habitación del muchacho.

Ninguno tenía idea de lo que sucedería ahora.  
Acomodados en el frío suelo, ensimismados en ellos mismos. Osomatsu se congelaba, puesto que seguía cubierto únicamente por una toalla, Karamatsu con su brazo enyesado gruñía por el dolor que había provocado el sobresfuerzo, Choromatsu no estaba mejor, parecía a punto de llorar.

-Deberíamos dormir.

Los otros dos presentes miraron extrañados a Karamatsu.

-¿Qu…

-Tenemos que recobrar energías para mañana. Sea o no seguro quedarnos aquí, debemos estar listos.

Nadie pudo refutar aquella débil afirmación.

-Ustedes dos pueden dormirse en el cuarto de mis padres.

-Pero ¿creen que es seguro que lo hagamos? Digo ¿no deberíamos montar guardia o algo así?

-El pervertido ese tiene razón…

-Podríamos, pero dudo que si pasa algo no escuchemos nada.

-Sin embargo sería mejor que durmiéramos todos juntos, unidos somos más fuertes. –Sugirió Osomatsu.

-Y-yo, yo no tengo objeción al respecto. –La voz de Choromatsu sonaba rota.

-¿Estás bien? –"Buenas" preguntas cortesía de Karamatsu.

-Claro que lo estoy. Ahora a dormir.

La noche sería larga, pero al menos ahora contaban con un nuevo aliado.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Al fin se les unió Choromatsu! Aunque el pobre quedó huérfano. En fin, conforme más avance la historia, más personajes aparecerán.  
Mil gracias por sus Reviews, y el apoyo que le dan a esta historia. Los "loveo" con todo "my heart".


End file.
